Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Club Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants): Club Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar. *(Title Card) *''starts with The Grumpy Old Troll leaving his house on a bicycle while he turns a tune'' *Grumpy Old Troll: There's my hat... and there's that, and here we go. riding his bicycle to work and passes a tall piece of stalk with a treehouse on top of it with Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail in it *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: giggling *Dora: Wey, wook. It's The Wumpy Old Troll! *Grumpy Old Troll: What? *Boots: The Wumpy Old Troll's woing to work. *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: laughing *Grumpy Old Troll: growls *Steve: Where does he work? Wat the Wusty Wab? *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: laughing *Grumpy Old Troll: Was that supposed to be - some kind of stupid secret code? *Benny: We can't tell you 'cause you're not a member of the club. *Grumpy Old Troll: Oh, yeah? What does it take to be a member, besides being a moron? laughs ''Moron... *Isa: Sorry, Grumpy Old Troll, but you couldn't get in even if you tried! *Grumpy Old Troll: Huh? Well, I'll have you know that I am a member of over 20 different exclusive clubs all across the Planet bottom! *Steve: ''to Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar ''What did he say? *Tico: ''to Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail ''We don't know. Something about his nose? *Blue: ''her head out of the "Clubhouse" and talks to The Grumpy Old Troll '' (Barks Grumpy Old Troll, you and your nose will definitely not fit in!) *Grumpy Old Troll: Oh, what do you 15 zeros know about fitting in? ''off his hat and starts to climb up the "Clubhouse" ''Why, you should be begging me to join! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Grumpy Old Troll, no, no, no! Stop! No, no, no, stop, please, please! Stop, Grumpy Old Troll! You can't join! You can't join! Can't join! You can't get in! *Grumpy Old Troll grunts as he tries to get in the "Clubhouse"'' *Grumpy Old Troll: Well, this is stupid. There's no room up here! *Tickety: That's what we've been trying to tell you! *Diego: We've been stuck up here for three days. *Slippery: We told you you wouldn't fit in. *Grumpy Old Troll: sneers *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Well, Since your here, Grumpy Old Troll, we'll give you the new member initiation.) *Dora: Are you ready, Steve and his gang? *Sidetable: Ready! *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: singing ''Welcome to our club! Welcome to our club! Welcome Troll! Welcome Troll! Welcome Troll! Welcome Troll! Welcome Tr...! *Grumpy Old Troll: Shut your half-wit pieholes! ''a stalk beside the one holding up the "Clubhouse" and pulls it while the other one is going down ''I do not now, nor will I ever, want to be a member of your stupid club! ''to the floor but the stalk snaps and the stalk holding up the "Clubhouse" flings back very fast and the "Clubhouse" flies off it. He starts screaming. *Molly: Whoa! *Gil: Make a wish, honey. *''Old Troll continues screaming. The "Clubhouse" falls into the Kelp Forest'' *Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Again! Oh, yeah! Again! victory screech *Grumpy Old Troll: Oh, no. That didn't just happen. Please tell me that didn't happen! *Mailbox: What happened? *''Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar shrug. The Grumpy Old Troll runs around the "Clubhouse"'' Category:Article stubs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts